


Six Days and A Second Goodbye

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Other characters are just mentioned, not related to Even Beyond Death, postgame vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: Ouma wakes up to a nightmare.





	Six Days and A Second Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I'm back but with a different fic. The next update for EBD is still hell just like irl so... I gotta share today's fair share of pain. Today was a messy wreck...take the wheel y'all...

Ouma Kokichi woke up, knowing that he shouldn't be breathing, much more having a whole, unmarred body. The pain is still present, he feels it in his bones and flesh despite being alive and now on a wheelchair. The medical staff flocked to him, asking questions on his experiences in the virtual world which doesn't make any sense like his existence but when all his beloved 'classmates' made their appearance, he was able to piece the ugly truth, like a thorny rose picked up after it had fully bloomed. The papers he was handed didn't help at all.  
  
The first day passed and Momota kept pestering Ouma, all the while his own blank eyes stared on the life outside, thinking how he was right but the horror behind those fake human atmosphere and everything he fought for was just an entertainment for humanity.   
  
Life is an aberration on its own.   
  
The second and third consisted of physical therapy, struggling to pull himself up and walk his useless legs, the encouragement from Gokuhara of all people giving him strength. He didn't deserve forgiveness, even when he had asked and was given so. It was all too easy, so this is the best atonement he could do for the giant man.  
  
Forgiving Iruma became easier for Ouma on the fourth day.  
  
It was a game they all worked up for anyway, and they fell victim to the game's trap like it should. The patterns don't fail, as odd as it was but why would it matter now? They're all alive anyway. These people around him were solemn for reasons he already knew. Ouma expected as much, but he's running out of time.   
  
Fifth day was the hardest. Facing the true winners of the fifty third's season was something he never expected. Ouma thought he could leave the building with his pride as a liar intact, but only for the reasons he wanted to protect. DICE may not truly exist, but in his heart they lived. He's sure Toujou and the others would say the same.  


And on the sixth day... Momota wheeled him out to the park, hoping to make Ouma lighten up a bit. He definitely needed the sun to shine, see it be bright with his own eyes.

"You're not so bad, y'know. You were a lying sack of shit, but in the end you tried to save Harumaki's life. That's what counts."

"That's no good, Momota-chan," Ouma countered as he opened his ramune, drinking the soda down. "You have to weigh the good and bad to deliver the right verdict. If you keep counting on what's right and blind towards the wrong, then people would remain horrible to justify their own actions."

The 'astronaut' shook his head. "But you're not like that, at least that's what you proved back in simulation's trials."

"I'm not a good person." Ouma insists, and it's the most truthful thing he could say. Momota remains a fool; a good fool but a fool nonetheless. It's not the best closure he can get. And yet, holding the transparent marble from the bottle told him, _this is the true end._ Ouma's hand loosened around the bottle, the sound of it breaking caught Momota's attention but what followed had concerned him more.

The boy on the wheelchair was no longer responsive.

It must be a joke, but the taller teen wheels him back into the hospital as he tried waking him up, giving him a pep talk along the way. Momota fights his tears away, because it's too soon.

But perhaps this is something all of them had to brace themselves for ever since the boy woke up. His virtual death has promised multiple organ failures. Ouma was lucky enough to live for six days. That was the longest survival rate from extreme simulation death Team Danganronpa has ever recorded. He was suffering the more he lived.

-

Before the coffin was lowered into the ground, Momota bid his second goodbye. 

_"It's time to rest, Ouma. Have fun in the afterlife."_

**Author's Note:**

> brb crying in the club


End file.
